The Darkest days 1: The darkest Blossom
by OspreyCanoodle
Summary: Blossompaw is the daughter of Hollyleaf and Sol, little knows about her until murders are popping up, then Thornstar is given a sinister prophecy and Blossompaw are her group of friends are in it. What are they foretold to do? R
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Blossom

Prologue

A crescent moon shone under the twoleg place, the sound of water dripping into puddle could be heard and then splash a black paw hit the puddle. The owner of paw was a fluffy black she-cat with leaf green eyes. A younger black cat stumbled to hurry up. The younger one's golden eyes widen with fear. "Where are we going, mama", it squeaked. The she-cat didn't reply, but stopped her neck fur bristling.

"Yes, that's what I want to know", a honey smooth voice spoke from the shadows.

"Back to the clans, I can't take living like a loner no more Sol", the she-cat replied.

"I'm not stopping you, or am I, go crawl back to the fools and beg to them to take you in", he snarled with venom. A newer voice spoke this time a younger one.

"Don't be cruel to mama, she's homesick", it whimpered.

"Stay out of this, Eclipse", Sol spat and stepped out from the shadows. His golden eyes flared with anger. Eclipse stumble out, shivering with fear followed by a tortieshell, it calmly stepped out, no emotions in its pale green eyes.

"Sol, please I love you, but I love my brothers more and I will always be loyal to ThunderClan even if I'm half-clan", she spoke. Sol heaved a sigh and ushered the tortieshell toward its mother.

"Fine, but take her with you", Sol responded gazing at tortieshell. Hollyleaf bristled, her eyes widen with complete fear.

"I can't, she'll destroy the clans".

"Don't be silly she's just a small kit".

"StarClan warned about it".

"That's fox-dung, just take her".

"Fine", Hollyleaf snatched up the kit and stormed away, leaving Eclipse and Sol behind.

"Come, Eclipse, we're going", Sol snarled and walked away; Eclipse lets out a whimper and follows Sol. Hollyleaf traveled for to three days and finally came back to clans.

"Well, kits it's time to join ThunderClan", she whispered to the sleeping kits that they were safe will her curled up tail. She waited for a ThunderClan patrol to come by. One did come, Lionblaze, a slender silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, Mousewhisker, and brown and cream tom.

"Hollyleaf, what bring you to ThunderClan", the silver she-cat meowed.

"I wish to join the clan for the safety of my kits, that's all", she responded.

"I don't know if Thornstar will let you", Mousewhisker meowed.

"Just take her back to camp", Lionblaze sighed. The brown and cream tom picked up her black she-kit and while Lionblaze picked up the tortieshell, the tiny tortieshell hissed softly her little tail poofed up. The patrol came back to camp with Hollyleaf following. Where the new leader, Thornstar waited, alongside him was his mate, the beautiful grey and white she-cat, Hazeltail, she was going to have his kits soon. The patrol came back, and he was shocked.

"Hollyleaf, welcome back to the clan", he greeted her. Hollyleaf only nodded.

"Moletooth, who kits are these", he addressed the brown and cream tom.

"Hollyleaf's kits, Thornstar", Moletooth replied. Thornstar nodded his head and turned back to Hollyleaf.

"What's their names", he coolly.

"Blossomkit", she meowed pointing to tortieshell, "Flightkit" the fluffy black she-cat.

"Moletooth, Ivypool take the kits to nursery", he ordered. Hollyleaf settled into her nest in the nursery with Cinderheart, Hazeltail, and Rosepetal. Hollyleaf felt safer in the nursery than she was when she was a kit, the black she-cat drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkest Blossom

Chapter 1

POV: Flightkit

_Flightkit was _playing catch the mouse with her friend Hailkit, Phoenixkit, Heatkit, and Amberkit, when she tossed the 'mouse' toward Hailkit; he leapt out of the way. The ball of moss rolled toward Flightkit's sister who wrestled her friends and roughly horse-play. The only two elders complained about the gang of kits daily, but Thornstar refused to hear it, he thought is great that the kits were practicing battle tactics. "Hey Blossomkit, could you pass it make to me", Flightkit asked sweetly half hoping her sister would actually listen to her and half dreading that she ruins her game. Blossomkit was strange kit; the tortoiseshell always had an emotionless look in her pale green eyes. Many tend to avoid her, only few kits hung out with which was Patchedkit and Fleck-kit, Amberkit's siblings. They too were an odd couple of cats and Blossomkit was their leader and they follow her orders.

Blossomkit only stared and spoke coldly, "Patchedkit tear up that moss ball". Patchedkit grinned evilly and her claws were unsheathed, she ripped up moss ball like if she was tearing up a piece prey. Flightkit squeaked with pure terror, she was terrified of the power her sister to control other cats, like if it came natural to her. (Sounds like Sol X3) Fleck-kit smirked and quietly joked about how she was mouse-hearted coward. It was true about Flightkit, fighting and hunting scared her, she was the type to never harm a single creature, which was why she chose to a medicine cat not a warrior like her sister. Course they had to wait a moon before apprenticeship happens.

Flightkit heaved out a long sigh and meowed to her friends, "come on, I'm sure that Sandstorm has a great story to tell us". Her friends all squeaked their agreement, because Sandstorm was their favorite elder, although the pale ginger she-cat was grumpy than toad, she had a soft spot for kits. Flightkit ran into the elders den along with her friends.

"Hello, little kits what to a story", Sandstorm greeted them with delightful purr.

"Yes, please Sandstorm, the one about your kits", Hailkit meowed cheerfully. Flightkit glanced at Sandstorm who green eyes fogged up with grief at mention of Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

"Well, my mate, Firestar and I had two kits; they were two beautiful daughters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Squirrelflight had inherited her father coat even though it darker and Leafpool looked like Firestar's sister, Princess. When they became an apprentices, old Dustpelt over became Squirrelflight's mentor and Leafpool chose a different path, to be a medicine cat. Moons passed and soon Squirrelpaw became Squirrelflight and Leafpaw became Leafpool", she recalled.

"Did they have kits", Phoenixkit asked.

"Squirrelflight was barren and couldn't have kits and Leafpool ran-off with a WindClan warrior, but thankfully she returned and had your mother, Flightkit, Jayfeather, and your father, Phoenixkit, Heatkit, and Hailkit", Sandstorm replied.

"What happen to them", asked Flightkit fully interested.

"Both were killed in the great war against the Dark forest, what very cruel war, clan-mates fought each other. Leafpool was attacked by Breezepelt; she fought bravely, but was brutally killed and poor Squirrelflight tried to avenge her fallen sister and was also killed. He killed many cats including Crowfeather and Brambleclaw". The kits eyes widen to hear that Sandstorm's kits were killed by Breezepelt.

"Thornstar, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan's leaders are here", shouted their deputy, Cloudtail. Flightkit peak out and her golden eyes widen to the sight of three large cats, one of skinny, lithe grey she-cat, Ashstar, a plump black tom, Reedstar and a bulky ginger tom, Rowanstar. Compare to her they were scariest cats in the world and they nine lives granted StarClan. Thornstar greeted each leader curtly and asked what's wrong.

"A few of ours cats, the one that served under Dark forest rule died", Reedstar meowed.

"Breezepelt, Hollowheart, Antpelt, and Tigerheart, they died in their sleep", Rowanstar meowed.

"So the threat of the Dark Forest followers is gone". The three leaders glanced at each other curtly and nodded. After the leaders spoke, Thornstar called a clan meeting.

"ThunderClan, gather around", he yowled at the top of the highledge. Flightkit stumbled out, surprised to see her friends standing in the center proudly.

"Today, these three kits take their first steps into becoming warriors", he purred and leapt down and padded to the center. "Phoenixkit to this day until you become a warrior you shall known as Phoenixpaw and I will be your". Phoenixpaw's blue eyes widen with shock and she touched noses with him.

"Hailkit to this day until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Hailpaw and Cloudtail will be your mentor". The thick furred tom squeaked joy and eagerly touched noses with his mentor.

"Heatkit to this day until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Heatpaw and Sorreltail will be your mentor". Heatpaw let out a groan of disappointment and touched noses with Sorreltail.

"Blossomkit that will be us in a moon", Flightkit squeaked to her sister, Blossomkit didn't speak, but stared at the distance, and miles of trees. Flightkit gave her sister a long stare; _I wonder what she looking for_. Many ideas popped her head as the thought raced through her mind. Her eyes widen and she saw blood everywhere and her clanmates, dead. Only a few stood, their fur soaked in blood, their blood-shot eyes gleaming. A flame-coated tom shook his head with despair, "This should have never happen", he muttered.

"Who are you", Flightkit squealed with surprise. The tom turned around his brilliant green eyes stared at her, she shivered.

"_The Dark forest has fallen, but a different evil comes from the Blossom with Flecks and Patches that are torn. They will rise with help of the eclipse and the sun and the clans will drown blood_", he rasped and vanished. Flightkit felt confused and then everything was washed away in a sea of dizzy blackness.

"FLIGHTKIT WAKE UP", a voice screamed.

"Everybody stay calm, Jayfeather is on the way". She felt a cat pick her up by the scruff and carry her off. Flightkit jerked a wake; she was in the Medicine cat's den not the nursery instead of her mother bright holly green eyes staring at her with love it was Jayfeather's blind blue ones coming from the darkness of the den.

"You took quite a tumble kit, landing into a bramble patch", Jayfeather commented. Flightkit stared at him confused before she could speak he spoke.

"Your worry about something, what you saw before you fainted", he meowed. She nodded.

"I think it was a sign from StarClan", she whispered. His blind eyes flickered to the she-cat.


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkest Blossom

Chapter two

POV: Blossomkit

_The tortieshell _she-cat kept her gaze only on the trees, her emotionless gazed frighten most cats and she enjoyed their terrified looks if terrified looks were food she would be fat by now. She grunted and slowly padded away the highledge. _Of course, they always give her attention because she 'little and fluffy"_, she stalked towards where her little_ "friends", _Blossomkit never called them friends, but more than less her followers. Patchedkit and Fleck-kit bowed their heads with respect to her, she grinned.

"Patchedkit, Fleck-kit, I'm hungry", she meowed her pale emotionless green eyes staring at the other kits. Patchedkit and Fleck-kit bowed and hurried to fresh-kill pile to fetch Blossomkit something.

"Enjoying to pretend to be a leader, Blossomkit", a voice purred. Blossomkit turned around and it was Lionblaze. She her tortieshell fur bristled, her eyes flashed with an unseen emotion.

"Why ask mouse-brain", Blossomkit snorted. Lionblaze chuckled; he found the tortieshell a cute kit. The golden tabby cuffed the kit playfully; she bristled and stalked away, _stupid tom_. Then Patchedkit and Fleck-kit return with a rabbit bigger than them.

"Thank you", she curtly meowed and got took a large bit out the rabbit. She finished her serving of rabbit on pushed the half-eaten to the other kits. The two looked in awe, normally Blossomkit would refuse to share prey she ate, but rarely, like this time she would give the left-overs to them. Soon Thornstar's kits began to gobble greedy down the remains.

The tortieshell smirked and casually walked into the nursery. The familiar scent of her mom was stale, Hollyleaf had decided that she spent her day with whinny little Flightkit. Blossomkit snarled and tore up the moss used for their bedding.

"Blossomkit, sweetie I know that Hollyleaf would love to moss on her bedding, so don't tear it up", a cream she-cat mewed to her.

"Quite you lazy mouse-brain", she snarled, "You're not my mother or a warrior". The creamy she-cat didn't respond back, Blossomkit gave a small snort of success. _Ha! I win Daisy, you lazy, good for nothing useless piece of mouse-dung_; the tortieshell loved winning arguments with her clanmates, she was proud of herself. The dark tortieshell smirked and curled into a tight ball. Her leafy green eyes closing as she fell asleep.

Blossomkit found herself in a dark forest with red path of paws, like claws jetting out from the earth. Oddly, she didn't feel scared, her cream tipped ear twitched, she longed to find out what path led to. Without thinking, the tortieshell kit stalked down crimson path. _The paw prints feel sticky and smell salty, wait its blood_. She lifted up one her paws and gave a lick, then continued to walk. It was grassy clearing, its only light were the sickly green mushrooms growing on a fallen oak tree.

She dashed forward the grass was soft and springy, and few moths flutter around. Soon more kits appeared one was a black she-cat with frosted blue eyes, and then was Patchedkit and Fleck-kit, and a black and white tom with honey golden eyes. Blossomkit titled her head, where was she. Soon a black tom padded out the shadowy trees. "Welcome little ones", the cat purred with a honey smooth voice.

The group kits blinked, they were confused. "I'm Breezepelt and I'm here to teach you little ones into being strong warriors, now before we began what is the your dear little names", Breezepelt asked his amber studying each kit as if they were juicy pieces of prey. Blossomkit puffed up her chest and meowed, "Blossomkit, I'm Hollyleaf daughter".

"Ah so my dear half-sister's kit, it pleasure to meet you', Breezepelt purred patting Blossomkit on the head. Soon it was Patchedkit turned and she mewed, "Patchedkit and this is my brother, Fleck-kit", she pointed her golden tabby tail to Fleck-kit, "We are the kits of Thornstar and Hazeltail".

"I'm Tornkit, the daughter of Tawnypelt and Rowanstar", the black furred she-cat purred.

"I'm Eclipse, the son of Sol", the black and white tom meowed with a honey smooth voice. Blossomkit turned to face him; she studied him the tom was a bit thin, but tall. His eyes were the color golden-yellow. Eclipse flinched under her gaze. She narrowed with pleasure she loved watching the cat flinch.

"Okay it's nice to meet you", he purred, "see that moth, try catching it". Breezepelt's amber eyes flicker to moth flutter happily in the air.

"Okay", the kits chirped and hared after the moth. Blossomkit leapt forward her paw batting at it. Tornkit pounced, but she tumbled in Eclipse, who was studying moth. "You're no fun, Eclipse", the black she-cat muttered under her breath.

"Tornkit and Eclipse no fighting, we are clanmates here", Breezepelt mewed from the top of the tree.

"Fine", the two squeaked at Breezepelt. Blossomkit turned toward Fleck-kit and Patchedkit she nodded signaling to rip up that moth. The two kits targeted the moth and torn it up, so the other joined in.


End file.
